


Love is having two kids and living a happy, domestic life with your worst enemy

by GreyscaleSky



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i enjoy sleepy fluff fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyscaleSky/pseuds/GreyscaleSky
Summary: Tom and Tord have two loud ass sons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karamatsu_goddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamatsu_goddess/gifts).



Babies cry, it’s a given.   
Babies also cry very early in the morning, this could be because they’re hungry, or they need to be changed, or because they feel lonely, any new parents will tell you that it’s almost constant crying.  
Unfortunately, Tom and Tord didn’t really know that, they’re both pretty useless and don’t enjoy listening to suggestions; suggestions like ‘Don’t put the fork in the outlet, ‘Don’t wear that trench coat’ and 'Don’t have kids’.   
Which is what brings us to the present day, where they have two sons.   
Their oldest son is named Scribble, a delightful, if vicious little boy who tends to bite and chase the postman, he’s sweet to his dads and the extended family of their friends and family and loves to run around like a feral dog. 

Their youngest was still a small baby, just shy of three months and very loud, he was named Tommee and had a small tuft of dark brown hair that spiked up like a bad hairstyle, he was actually pretty quiet most of the time, very shy and calm compared to his loud and destructive brother, but his wailing could be mistaken for a murder victim, it was shrill and ear splitting.   
His cries are so painful in fact, that when he was born Tord debated on bringing the baby monitors out of retirement just so he could get some sleep.   
Eventually they did end up using the monitors and woke up every night at three am because the baby was hungry, needed changing, or wanted to be held.   
Tord is the one to wake up to him crying, as usual, and groans loudly, the clock beside him shows 4:27 am rather than 3 and Tord feels a little respect that his tiny soldier let him have an extra hour. 

Still, he doesn’t want to get up immediately, his and Tom’s room lacks a radiator and gets very cold at night so they keep their electric blanket on, and he’d be damned if he had to leave the comfort and warmth for his own flesh and blood.  
He has a perfectly good husband to do that for him.  
  
“Thomas.” No immediate response, Tord is thankful he isn’t dying.  
“Thomas, get up.” He rolls over to face him, eyes are shut firmly and there’s dried drool on his forehead.  
“I know you’re awake.” Tom groans loudly and opens his eyes to Tord, they water a little as he yawns.   
“I’m not going to get him tonight.” He grumbles and turns away from Tord, attempting to get back to sleep when he feels a pair of lips at the back of his neck.   
“Please?” Tord whispers sweetly against his neck, pressing tiny kisses over his skin, each time he moves his lips there’s a small, wet popping sound that drives him nuts.   
“You love me so much, right?” He shifts to begin kissing his throat and jaw now, leaving Tom a blushing mess of a man who’s trying desperately hard not to laugh.  
“Fine! But this is the last time.” Tord props himself up onto his knees and smiles innocently as Tom sits up and leaves the room griping. 

“Shh, I got ya Tommee, no more tears.” Tord hears through the monitor and the baby’s crying quietens just a little bit, more whimpering than screaming now, Tord’s heart flips at the sweet moment and seconds later Tom is back cradling their little boy to his chest and getting back into bed, Tommee is hiccuping and whimpering around the edges of his teddy bear dummy and reaches his hands out towards Tord, who takes him without complaint.   
“Hi Tommee baby, are you lonely?” He coos and the baby almost instantly settles down in his arms.   
“I can’t believe he likes you more than me.” Tom scoots over to lean his head on Tord’s shoulder and Tord hums as they watch the baby’s tiny chest rise and fall as he sleeps.   
“Now you know how I felt when Scribble was little.” Tom lets out a puff of warm air through his nose that Tord recognises as a laugh. 

'Speak of the devil and he doth cometh.’ Is the saying, and Tord isn’t religious but he figures it must be true, because as soon as his sentence is over Scribble is standing in the doorway in his Batman PJs.   
“What doing?” He clambers onto the bed and into Tom’s lap to watch Tommee too.   
“Just putting your brother back to bed, kid.” Scribble nods and lays back into Tom’s chest.   
“I can sleep here tonight dada?” He looks up at Tom with his quivering lip and puppy dog eyes combo and Tom melts instantly.  
“'Course, let’s get nice and cosy.” Scribble cheers very quietly so as not to wake up Tommee and settles himself down next to Tom in the king sized bed.   
Tord looks between the bed, Tommee and the open door and decides that it isn’t worth getting up and leaving this scene of his beloved husband and sons in a peaceful moment and decides that Tommee could sleep on his chest for the night.   
“Tord?”  
“Yes, Thomas?”  
There’s a pause, as if Tom is thinking.   
“Thank you for giving me what I’ve always wanted.” His right hand moves to cover Tord’s left hand and squeeze it gently.   
“I love you.”  
Tord squeezes back and feels sleep begin to take him, he mutters a response of 'Jeg elsker deg’ back and knows Tom will understand the powerful meaning behind the short sentence, because that’s what love is.

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I celebrate my return to the fandom.


End file.
